


Suffocator

by chocolafied



Series: Crack Creed [19]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Death, Depression, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio finally realizes that she's the problem and solves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocator

She was a ticking bomb and they couldn't hear the timer. Every time they grew suspicious, Ezio danced around the situation and deviate their attention to something more humerus. The bite marks and bruises on her arms and hands and her headaches from "tripping and falling" should have raised numerous red flags, but it didn't.

They didn't care, the mentor concluded. With how cruel and bitter she usually was towards them, why would they? Ezio was a bitch to everyone. It was no wonder as to why most of them either avoid her or stopped talking to her altogether. "Like I could be actually loved," she snorted with a distasteful laugh while tinkering with the trigger for her Hidden Gun carelessly.

Everyone was blissfully asleep at the back of the base; snoring peacefully or dreaming of some nice things about the plans they made for the upcoming weekend. They didn't bother to invite Ezio again, figuring she would just ruin everything like she normally does; and they were right to act accordingly.

No one likes a constant screw up.

She checked to make sure that the gun was loaded with only a single bullet. One was all she was going to need, after all. Ezio then picked up the pen and scribbled on the piece of paper on the table she was sitting at. "Seeing as I'll be found eventually, I suppose some final words are in place," she wrote with flowing cursive. Hardly anyone was going to be able to read it, nor would they care to given the option. And they were right to express such resentment towards her. She deserves it. She can't do anything right. "This is not out of spite for any actions or words that I received. You all have brought up a problem which has arisen to my attention, and now I wish to correct it..."

The brunette's eyes stung for some unfathomable cause and her eyesight was blurry as she felt little droplets running down her cheeks and watched them create damp spots on the paper and make the ink fray on the parchment and into the liquid. Maybe it was finally the guilt getting to her. If they ever bothered to talk to her recently, it wouldn't have had to come to this. And the worst part was that Leo and Sofia were nowhere to be found in the past few days, as well as Caterina. They walked quickly out of the room as soon as she came in, and she didn't think the wiser until the whisperings of frequent parties over the past few weeks kept reaching her ears.

And no one had approached her about the subject. Not once.

She got the hint. Ezio supposed that she could be thoughtful and intelligent every once in a while.

"You all loathe my presence," she scrawled with a shaky hand. "Every single one of you has made that much abundantly clear. And fortunate for everyone, I hate myself too. It is a mistake for me to stay around when I am clearly unwanted and-" Ezio choked on a sob and rubbed her eyes with the back of her other fist. "...unloved. Throw my remains in a river, stomp on them, or throw a magnificent celebration over the fact that I'm now gone; do whatever makes you happy. My only regret is that I was a parasite. I'm sorry if I smothered you..."

She cried a little louder now. Her left hand came over her mouth to muffle the sound. Ezio quickly scrawled her signature; her best one, if she said so herself. It was to be her last one, after all, so might as well make it a proper and...attractive one.

The assassin slowly rose from her seat and darted out of the window and then climbed her way to the roof. She didn't realize that the sun was dawning on the horizon unto she paused to admire the city skyline. The twilight hours were drawing to a close, and she couldn't help but to blubber out a pitiful laugh at how poetic the whole situation was. Ezio wiped the tears from her eyes one final time before reaching for the mechanism to ready the Hidden Gun on her left arm. She looked back up at the skyline and continued to stare at the fiery horizon as her hand came up to the bottom of her jaw and she held the barrel of the gun there. She inhaled shakily and deeply.

A loud BANG! startled the eagle resting on the perch nearby who was watching the woman intently. It flew away with the passing wind towards the city where life began to awake with the new day.

* * *

As expected, her body was found later on that day, closer to sunset by the careless stroll of one of the recruits. They set the kadabra on a wooden table and Yusuf had the privilege of setting the scorned corpse in fire. No one cried; only laughed and danced and sang praises of how she was now gone. Such praises were accompanied by obligatory black outfits and white tulips around the pyre for formalities sake.

Sofia, Salai, and Leonardo were never seen or heard from again. Sofia ran off with his girlfriend, while Salai and Leo opened up another studio. And no one really seemed to care now that Ezio was gone. They could all continue with their lives now that she was no longer smothering them, sucking the joy out of everything.


End file.
